


Branded

by 7_27_1978



Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Marathon Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, Riding, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_27_1978/pseuds/7_27_1978
Summary: Some time researching gets Micaiah heated.  Lucky for her, there is someone more than willing to help take the edge off.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Alm/Celica/Micaiah, Alm/Micaiah, Celica/Micaiah
Series: Sexy Shenanigans in Askr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Branded

A new day is dawning in Askr. The sun is rising, birds are chirping, and the morning light is chasing away the last remnants of the night. It is those very rays of sunlight that now filter through an open window, past the blinds, and land on the face of Micaiah. The warmth of the sun wakes the priestess, who rises with a yawn. She stretches while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She is well rested for the first time in weeks. As one of the more powerful mages in the Order of Heroes, she is often conscripted into battle by the orders summoner and tactician, Kiran. She spends most of her time not spent in combat honing her skill in magic, making sure she remains as sharp as ever. Today will be different. Askr is enjoying a brief respite from any threat, so now is the perfect time for a day off.

Micaiah slips out of bed and walks over to her closet to find something to wear. While she often favors practical outfits due to her history of travelling, she does own some outfits on the fashionable side. The fashionable side wins over today as she picks out a pink and white sundress. The practicality still shows though, as she chooses to wear the red laced boots that accompanied her throughout her travels.

With that sorted, Micaiah's next stop is the castle's dining hall. Cherche is on cooking duty this morning, so breakfast is scrumptious. With a full belly, Micaiah sets off again. The library is her destination this time. She has been wanting to do some research for some time now, and today is as good as any to do so. The topic of said research is the various brands some heroes hold. As she is marked by a brand herself, Micaiah's interest in the topic is somewhat personal.

While the Orders library is well kept, Micaiah quickly discovers books on the topic of brands are few and far between. Not willing to be discouraged by this fact, Micaiah quickly busies herself with the small stack of books she did find. She skimmed through books from various worlds looking for new information when a handwritten note on one page's margin catches her interest. The note simply read ‘bearers of a brand seem to possess beast-like stamina.” Micaiah checks the cover of the book to confirm its origin. It is from her world, meaning she has just found the discovery she is looking for.

There is a long standing debate amongst the scholars of the Order when it comes to those marked with a brand. While many believe those with a brand possess latent reserves of extreme stamina, the theory has never been proven. This was perhaps because there was evidence both for and against it within the Order. For example, Chrom, and his daughter Lucina, who both shared the Exalted Brand, had built a reputation for unyielding strength on the battlefield. Many supporters of the theory pointed to them as evidence. The biggest problem with the theory, however, is the varying sources of brands. While the Ylissian royals obtained their brand as a divine gift many generations ago, the brands of Micaiah's world have a more mundane origin. Those marked with a brand from Tellius have never claimed the same feats of stamina. As such, Micaiah has long considered herself to be a skeptic of the theory. She’s never felt that she outlasted others in contests of stamina. At least, not on the battlefield.

While Micaiah has never noticed an excess of stamina in combat, she has noticed it in the bedroom. Such experiences were the reason she was skeptical of whether the theory applied to herself, rather than outright dismissive. With this new discovery, she begins to reevaluate that history. Perhaps the branded of her world did possess heightened stamina, simply to a lesser degree. In the past, she had found herself able to outlast many of the lovers she’s had in Askr, often requiring at least two at a time to wear her out. Her mind is wandering now at the remembrance of some of these encounters. Images fill her head of the time she found herself sandwiched between Princess Sharena and the Summoner, Kiran, the three of them a mess of limbs and pleasure. There was also that time when she had bedded Prince Corrin, and how his draconic stamina had kept the pair of them awake late into the night. Micaiah is subconsciously rubbing her thighs together now. Her breath grows shorter, shallower, and she feels herself growing hot as her body reacts to her mind. Suddenly, she recalls her surroundings. She was still in the library, an unideal location for where those thoughts are leading. As she shakes the memories from her mind, she finds she cannot dismiss the building heat in her core as easily.

She had planned on researching a while longer, but those memories have triggered a physical response that she needs to deal with now. Well, perhaps she doesn’t need to, but she certainly _wants_ to. She quickly returns her books to where she had found them, and sets off to walk the castle halls yet again. Her next destination is one she has been to many times before.

Although it had no official name, most of the order referred to it as the ‘pleasure room.’ It is one that was commissioned by the Order some time ago now. When it became apparent that many of the heroes within the castle were fucking each other, dedicating a space to it seemed like a good idea. It is modeled after actual harem rooms belonging to Askran royalty of times passed, though perhaps not as large as the rooms of old. It is full of beds, cushions and couches, all adorned with many pillows. A variety of toys could be found within the room, as well as ropes and chains for those seeking a rougher time. It has turned out to be a hit amongst the Order, seeing use from lone couples to full blown orgies. These walls have many stories to tell, and now Micaiah intends to add one more.

Given that it is still early in the afternoon, Micaiah does not expect to find anyone else there. She fully intends to bring herself satisfaction on her own, but is pleasantly surprised when she enters the room and finds she is not alone. On one of the beds towards the center of the room sits Alm, King of Valentia. He doesn’t notice Micaiah enter, likely because he is preoccupied with himself at the moment. His shirt is on the ground near him, and his pants are pulled just far enough down for his erect cock to stand free. It is here that Alm’s attention lies, as he strokes himself slowly, his panting breathes indicating he is enjoying himself. The show arouses Micaiah further, and as she steps forward for a better look, a realization strikes her.

‘Alm has a brand,’ Micaiah thinks to herself. ‘Perhaps this is an opportunity for further… research.’ She approaches him now, more excited than before. Getting a better look at him now, Micaiah notes two things. One, Alm cuts an impressive figure. All those years training in Ram Village clearly paid off. The other? Alm is fucking _hung_. Micaiah has almost walked across the room before Alm finally hears her footsteps, his eyes rising to meet hers. A rosy blush tinges his face as he realizes he is not alone.

“Oh, hello Micaiah,” he greets her, his hand pausing for now. “I didn’t expect anyone else to be here this time of day.” He eyes her up and down, almost seeming as if he’s sizing her up. Micaiah takes notice, and shoots him a smile when his gaze returns to her face.

“Yeah, I had expected the same,” Micaiah replies, resisting the urge to stare at his enormous length. An endeavor in which she is barely successful in. “I would ask what brings you here at this time of day, but I suppose the answer is rather obvious,” she says with a light giggle. Alm grins at the sound, and relaxes his shoulders a bit. He hadn’t even realized he was tensing up. Micaiah was no stranger to Alm, and neither of them were strangers to sex, so there seemed to be no reason for the slight nervousness that has crept into Alm’s chest.

“Ah, well i was actually meeting Celica here in a little while, but I couldn’t get the thought of her out of my head, so I’ve been, well, taking care of myself,” Alm explains.

“Ah, I see. Do you, um, mind if I sit?” Micaiah asks, motioning to a spot on the bed next to Alm.

“No, not at all, go ahead,” Alm says with a soft smile. He thinks he knows where this is escalating to, and he would very much enjoy it.

“When are you expecting Celica?” Micaiah asks.

“She’ll be a few hours still I imagine,” Alm says, leaning back a little, propping himself up on his hands.

“Can I keep you company until then?” A blush spreads across Micaiah's face as she propositions him.

“Please do.” As soon as Alm answers Micaiah moves to straddle him, her thighs on the outside of his. She places her hands on his shoulders as he snakes his arms around her waist, holding her close. The distance between their lips closes as they embrace in a fiery kiss. They explore each other's mouths with their tongues as Alm slowly grinds upwards. With the way Micaiah is seated on him, his already exposed dick is underneath her skirt, right up against her panties. A position he is using to his advantage. With every grind of his hip, he pulls a groan from Micaiah, taking great pleasure in doing so. Alm is already incredibly turned on, in no small part thanks to his solo session, so his goal now is to work Micaiah up to the same point. Micaiah mirrors his motions, grinding down on to him as she grabs a handful of his hair, holding him into the kiss. One of Alms hands finds its way to the hem of Micaiah's skirt, bunching it up at her hip, then gently scratching back down her thigh. He’s rewarded with a long moan from Micaiah, who finally breaks the kiss as they catch their breath.

“I need you in me. Now.” Micaiah says, still breathing heavily

“You’re overdressed,” Alm tells her, pulling at the bottom of her sundress. Micaiah helps him slip it over her head, tossing it aside before sliding off his lap to pull off her boots. As she bends over to unlace them, Alm catches a view of her cleavage, her tits pressed together by her lacy white bra. Alm does not take in this view idly, though. As Micaiah fiddles with her boots, he leans over to take off his own. Once they are unlaced, he can finally slide his pants the rest of the way off. As soon as they hit the floor, Micaiah all but tackles him to the bed, pushing Alm onto his back and planting herself above his core. In her haste to get back on top of Alm, she’s neglected to remove her underwear. A fact that neither of the two heroes are delayed by, however, as Micaiah pulls her panties to the side and sheaths Alms length within her. They both gasp at the sudden pleasure, pausing their movements as they adjust. Micaiah places her hands on Alms stomach, his battle-hardened abs providing a surface to steady herself on. As Micaiah starts to feel acclimated to the massive cock inside her, Alm places his hands on her thighs.

“Ready?” Alm asks, giving her legs a gentle squeeze.

“Yeah,” Micaiah replies, beginning to roll her hips. Alm lets her set the pace, content to explore her body with his hands as she rides him. His hands roam up her sides, caressing her as she bounces on his dick. The pair fill the room with sounds of moans and grunts, along the gentle sound of flesh on flesh. Alm watches the priestess as she fucks herself on him. The way her hair bounces in time with their fucking. The way her face is masked in pleasure, mouth slightly ajar as moans roll out, eyes closed as if to amplify the ecstasy she feels. He finds the view beautiful, but it isn’t yet perfect. He pushes himself up into a sitting position so he can reach around Micaiah's back and begins fumbling with her bra strap. Her eyes open, startled at the sudden closeness, but quickly takes the opportunity to pull Alm into another kiss. The kiss is sloppy, as Micaiah’s movements make it difficult to keep their mouths together. After a moment of struggling, Alm finally unlatches the bra, flinging it off to the side to be forgotten. His hands quickly come back around to Micaiah's front to grope at her newly exposed breasts. Alm pinches the nipple of one while squeezing the other. Micaiah yelps into his mouth at the sensation, and playfully shoves him back as payback. Though the push was weak, Alm lets himself fall back onto the bed, ending the kiss for now.

Once again at an angle to see Micaiah on top of him, Alm drinks in the sight once more. He can now see her breasts were larger than they seemed under her clothes, something he did not have enough time to confirm while he was hands-on. The view doesn’t last long as Micaiah leans over his face, eager to kiss him once again. Now that she was lying flat against him, she has to change the angle she’s rolling her hips at. It takes her a second to get it right, but once she starts to increase the tempo the two of them are again moaning into each other's mouths. It’s Alm who notices Micaiah's twitching first, the way her pussy clenches signalling her incoming climax. He is close as well, and starts to buck up into Micaiah to bring them both there. As he thrusts into her with greater and greater strength, the kiss breaks apart, groans spilling into open air. The two rut against each other desperately, both so close, when one final, powerful thrust from Alm sends them both over the edge. Micaiah’s body tenses and she clamps down on Alm as he fills her with his seed. Their peaks pass just as quickly as they arrive, leaving the pair arm in arm, attempting to catch their breath. Once their breathing has mostly returned to normal, it’s Micaiah who speaks first.

“I do hope you aren’t already done,” she says. Alm answers by flipping her over, eliciting a gasp from the priestess who now finds herself on her back.

“Not even close.”

* * *

For the umpteenth time that night, Micaiah finds herself coming undone by Alms hand. Or cock, in this particular case. She shudders under Alm, pulling his massive dick into her with the legs she has wrapped around his waist. Despite her orgasm, Alm keeps pumping into Micaiah, who is nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure from her sensitive cunt. They’ve been going at it for a few hours now, and Alm has yet to show any sign of slowing down. Micaiah feels a bit winded herself, but has enough left in the tank for a little while more.

They’ve been going for long enough that some other heroes have entered the room, but Alm and Micaiah have paid them little mind, preferring to focus solely on their partner. That is, until Micaiah feels the bed shift next to her as someone slithers onto the sheets near her. A gentle hand, one contrasted against Alms rough fucking, turns her head to the side where Micaiah finds herself pulled into a kiss. Micaiah can’t hold the kiss for long, as she needs to break away to fill her aching lungs. When she does, she finds herself looking upon the face of Celica, framed by her fiery red hair.

“I was wondering when you would join us,” Alm greets his wife, “what took you so long to arrive?”

Celica giggles at that. “You didn’t see me come in then? I’ve been watching for some time now. It’s quite a show.”

“Glad-aah-glad you’re-ooh-enjoying it,” Micaiah manages to get out between thrusts.

Another laugh from Celica. “Oh yes, though it sounds like you may be enjoying it more.” Celica props herself up above Micaiah now, looking down at her as she moans in pleasure. “I’ve been pleasuring myself to the both of you, but I just can’t quite get off,” Celica places a quick kiss on Micaiah's forehead. “You’ve got my husband preoccupied, so perhaps you could help me out?”

Micaiah is too far gone now to form coherent sentences, instead frantically nodding in approval. Celica steals one last kiss from Micaiah, then positions herself to be straddling her face. Micaiah wraps her arms around Celica's legs as she lowers her core to just above Micaiah's mouth. Eager to please, Micaiah holds nothing back as she begins eating Celica out. As she pleasures swollen lower lips with her tongue, she reaches around to play with Celica's clit, furiously rubbing it. Celica bucks and moans in pleasure, grabbing fistfuls of Micaiah's hair to hold her as close as possible.

Alm, though still fucking Micaiah as if his life depended on it, still manages to spare some attention towards his wife. He places one hand between her shoulders blades and lightly scratches down towards the small of her back. Celica arches at the sensation, making her grind even rougher onto Micaiah’s face. The pressure pulls a moan from Micaiah, which vibrates straight through Celica’s core. Celica is close, closer than she's been all evening on her own. She just needs a little bit more stimulation, a little bit more roughness from Micaiah. Before Celica can even act to make that happen, Micaiah tenses, back arching, wailing as she orgasms yet again. The frantic jerks from Micaiah as she tries to stay connected to Celica are just enough to send the redhead tumbling over into climax with her. Celica shouts in pleasure, head thrown back, her whole body shaking. Between Micaiah’s clenched pussy, and seeing Celica in the throes of pleasure, Alm too, finds himself cumming deep within the silver-haired maiden. Their combined cries draw some attention in the sparsely populated room, but the trio pays them no mind. If anything, the lingering eyes only add to their enjoyment. Celica rolls off of Micaiah, shimmying down the bed to be at Micaiah's side as they both come down from their high. Micaiah is still hit with a few aftershocks of ecstasy as Alm slowly pulls out of her. He, too, rolls to Micaiah’s side, effectively sandwiching her between lovers.

Alm and Celica each place a kiss on Micaiah’s cheeks, who is now feeling the exertion of the night catching up to her. As darkness clouds her vision and sleep begins to take hold, she voices one last thought.

“Theory… proven.”

* * *

Micaiah finds herself waking some time later. Before she even opens her eyes, the sound of sex reaches her ears. Unsurprising, given where she is. She blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the room. She looks around, only able to make out silhouettes of those fucking in the room around her. It is only the two still near her she can make out clearly. Alm and Celica have not yet noticed she’s woken, so Micaiah takes a moment to enjoy the sight. The pair are on their side, the both of them softly moaning as Alm gently fucks her from behind.

“Goddess, you two are still going?” Micaiah asks, already feeling her arousal growing once again thanks to the display.

“I couldn’t leave Celica less satisfied than you, she might get jealous,” Alm jokes, getting a laugh from the trio. Celica reaches for Micaiah, pulling her towards her. Micaiah snuggles up against Celica, kissing her softly. Micaiah enjoys the feeling of closeness, amplified every time Alm pushes them together with his thrusts. It’s Celica who breaks the kiss, allowing the both of them to catch their breath.

“By the way, what was that you said before you fell asleep? You mentioned a theory?” Celica asks, perking an eyebrow at Micaiah.

“Oh, it’s something of a common theory here in Askr that those with a brand have deep reserves of stamina,” Micaiah explains. “I was a skeptic, but after this performance? I think you’ve made a believer out of me.”

“Well I’m glad we impressed,” Alm says, a grin spreading on his face. “But you haven’t seen the half of it yet. Ready for round two?”

The heat within Micaiah's core has all but enveloped her at this point. There’s only one answer she can give.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> The best thing about FEH is how it enables my crack shipping ways. Tried to fit some headcanons into this one, hopefully didn't come out too awkward. I plan on expanding my version of Askr more as I write more of these stories. Definitely have some other pairings I want to work with, rare or not.


End file.
